Qurupeco Rare Subspecies
The Qurupeco rare subspecies was created when a regular qurupeco migrated to the Tundra or any snowy area, Their normally hard flintstones become snowy shards of ice, used to freeze and stall enemies, while the tundra monsters it has learned to call close in for the kill. Habitat Being a Frost Qurupeco, it only inhabits cold areas, but can migrate to high altitude areas such as the Tower. Characteristics The Frost Qurupeco is dark blue, light blue and black instead of its normal green and orange-yellow. Its beak instead of orange is dark blue and pointed at the end, so it can skewer prey easier. Its flintstones which are normally brownish pieces of flint are instead sharp pieces of dark blue and white ice, called icestones and instead of inflicting fire blight or thunder blight, the physical damage received from the Frost Qurupeco will inflict snowman status and ice/water blight (Imagine having ice/water blight and snowman status at the same time with a summoned monster on your tail, that spells trouble), ''the difficult thing about getting out of this is that because of the effects of snowman status you must use a Cleanser first, then a nulberry, or have ChaCha/Kayamba used the Nulberry mask ''(nulberry mask does not work on snowman status). While its tail is the same as the regular Qurupecos', there is one last detail that sets the Frost Qurupeco apart from its relative; the throat sac visible on a normal Qurupeco now has fur on it to keep it warm in the freezing tundra, but when the Frost Qurupeco is enraged, sharp icicles stick out of its throat sac, causing the normally easy-to-break spot, to become hard as ever, requiring sharpness of blue or higher to slice and break. Because of its hardened throat sac, using Sonic Bombs to make it flinch becomes harder to do, requiring 2 Sonic Bombs to cause it to flinch, but will make it flinch for longer, making it wag it's head from left to right for a view more seconds than usual. Being a Rare Subspecies, the Frost Qurupeco comes with several new attacks, one which like the Nargacuga and its subspecies, will cause icicles to fly out of its tail or icestones. Attacks and Perks Attacks: *'borrowed skill:' Taunt- *see Qurupeco* *'borrowed skills: '''Attack, Defense,' Summon, & Heal Roar-''' '*see Qurupeco* *'borrowed skill: '''Trample- *see Qurupeco* *'''borrowed skill: '''Spit- *see Qurupeco* (Ice/Water res down) *'''borrowed skill: '''Jump Back- *see Qurupeco* (Snow and Ice/Water blight) *'borrowed skill: '''180 Degree Tail Swipe- *see Qurupeco* *'borrowed skill: '''Peck- *see Qurupeco* *'''borrowed skill: '''Swoop- *see Qurupeco* *'''borrowed skill: '''Aerial Spit- *see Qurupeco* (Ice/Water res down) *'borrowed skill: '''Aerial Bite- *see Qurupeco* *'borrowed skill: Flint Smash (renamed Frozen Clash)- *see Qurupeco* (inflicts snow and ice/water blight) *Jagged Blast- F. Peco smashes its icestones together, causing icicles to fly out, causing snowman status and ice/water blight (usually performed after Frozen Clash) and dealing damage *Frost Breath- Like the Alatreons flying frost breath, the F. Peco blows snow from its mouth causing snowman status and you to stumble, deals no damage *Sneak Attack- F. Peco will feint like it does if it is knocked down, but as you get closer it will bounce up and strike with Frozen Clash accompanied by Jagged Blast) Counter this attack, by either waiting or by throwing a Sonic Bomb towards it *Illusion Roar- F. Peco does a weird dance and appears to get blown up by an unknown force (explosion similar to slime explosion), afterwards multiple F. Pecos appear, but all of them are fake besides the real one; clones can damage and possibly kill you, but a way to distinguish the fakes from the real one, is that the real ones scars are visible only it, the fakes will dissapear when you make the real one flinch) Rage Mode only Perks: *Rage Mode- When the F. Peco's health is lowered to a certain amount or when it is angered it will go into Rage Mode. In this mode the Peco's throat sac will expand with jagged icicles decorating it, these icicles make it extremeley hard to break the soft throat sac underneath, its pointed beak and tail also recieve a large icicle on the tip of them, making it harder than usual (both the throat sac and beak require 2 breaks to break the actual part, 1 for the icicle, 1 for the actual part). Along with the extra defense, the F. Peco's attack goes up significantly *Several Roars- Like all other Qurupecos, the F. Peco can perform multiple roars (Atk, Def, Summon, & Heal) *Blizzard Roar- The F. Peco does yet another awkward dance, causing the snowy wind to blow extremely hard, negating the effect of Hot Drinks (which can be annoying if you have a limited amount). Ending Thanks for viewing yet another one of my monster creations, if you like this one take a look at my others... http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Brachydios_Rare_Subspecies http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Zurridios_-_The_Ultimate_Defense! http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Empala_-_The_Volcano%27s_Pride http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfic:The_Oblivion_Era Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern